Nephilim: Children of Two Worlds
by lilbits12
Summary: Demons. Children of Darkness. Angels. Children of Light. The Demon King Asura has waged war on the angels but there were some who chose to go against him and fall in love. Now their children will have to rise up and stop him. The only species that can stop an demon king. The Nephilim. Rated M for Strong Language, Blood and Gore, and Sexual Content(there will be lemons). Soma
1. Prologue

**Hey guys SOOOOO Yeah here is the prologue to the new story I'm making. I still trying to figure out what I'm going to do for the sequel of The Way I Loved You. Which means yeah I will be doing two stories but it will probably be a while before I post the sequel. But thank you for taking the time and reading another one of my stories and if your new to my work WELCOME! YOUR VIEW IS APPRECIATED IF YOU LIKE ME CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY THAT I WILL SOON BE FINISHED WITH (sorry for the wait my other readers). This story with be rated Mature like I originally said so if you're not sure about reading it, you don't have to but I would appreciate it if you did. Well That's it.**

**Enjoy the Story (^_^)**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Welcome to Death City. Where madness and evil lurk in every shadow. At night people lock their doors hoping the demons won't come and take their souls. Even some of the bravest souls who venture into the night are found with their bodies torn apart and faces showing horrid expressions. But the people of the town know what killed them. It was the demons,creatures from the demon world who have crept into the human world to torment and kill them. And as they lower yet another casket they wonder what life would be like if there were no demons. But as much as they hated demons, there was always that one that didn't stray off the path of humanity. One who was even named the abomination by both of his kind. Most called him the White Haired Demon but the ones who knew him called him Soul.

* * *

On a quite and ominous two women decide to make their way home from a night at the club.

"Hey be careful, Idiot" One girl shouted at her friend who seemed to have had too much to drink and was on the verge of toppling over."Shit, this is so not how I expected my night to go when I brung you along" she huffed as she lifted her friend's arm around her shoulder and continued walking.

"Whhaat you had fun dit you?" she slurred as she stumbled.

"Yea I did until you punched the bartender because he tried to take your tequila and give you water."

"Ish not my fault" She stood up straight, well as straight as a drunk could get, and put a hand to her chest. "I wassh ash sober ash I could get and there wassh nnuffink I - wait wait wait - nuffink he could do 'boutit."

"Just be quiet Jessie and keep walking"She pleaded. Carrying your very drunk friend was not fun in any way you could think of. Right then Jessie decided to become the most stubborn person in the world and stop moving. "Jessie get up we have to go home."

"No 'm tired." And to prove a point she sat crossed legged on the ground.

"Come on. I'm not playing around anymore we have to go. I don`t like being out here at night."she pleaded while trying to pull her friend off the ground.

"No why do I havta go home and dat man gesh to stay up"

"What are you talking about? What man?"she asked. Jessie pointed in front of her to a man in a hoodie that masked his face walking towards them.

"Hello Ladies, what are you doing out so late on this fine evening. Don't you know its dangerous at night. There demons just waiting to eat you" The man began to walk up to them.

"Actually we're on our way home."she turned back to Jessie to try to get her to come on. 'Fuck she's asleep' she thought.

"Why you in such a hurry, you can stay here with me"the man's voice became slightly demonic. She looked up and realized that his eyes were red and a long serpent-like tongue came out his mouth as he licked his lips. The woman screamed and wrapped her friend's arm around her neck. She began to drag her friend away as fast as she could even though she knew it was hopeless with her friend asleep like this. All the while the man was walking behind her taunting her. "Your efforts are futile. You should just leave her and run but know that when her face is shown on the news as the next victim, it was your fault." he began to cackle. The woman tried to run in an alleyway and hide but when she turned down one she realized it was a dead-end. "No where to go huh. You should have left her. Now you too will satisfy my appetite. But I think first I want to play with my food." The demon lunged at the woman and began stripping her off her clothing. She screamed as its tongue licked her jaw. "Yum you taste delici-" A shot rang out and the demon backed away from the woman, holding his mouth as blood seeped out. The demon looked to the ground and saw it`s tongue squirming. The demon howled.

A man landed on the ground from above. The woman widened her eyes in awe. The man wore red jeans with a belt that had a Skull buckle that seemed to hang loosely on his hips. His sneakers were a mixture of yellow and white with black zigzags on the soles of them. He was shirt less. On his chest and were tattoos of music notes and on his back there were two weapons tattooed. There was a scythe that was black and red, with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical red-eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. Below the eye is a triangular zig-zagged pattern, split with the colors dark and grey and light grey. A slight extension, a bar with three holes punched through it, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade. The other weapon was a long sword with a straight and double-edged blade with the edges being far lighter than the part between them. The blade itself was light blue giving off an angelic feel to it. The tattoos seemed to glow as he breathed. In his hands he held two Terry Tussey custom 45 auto fabricated from a Caspian Arms frame and slide. It had ivory grips carved into it and it was engraved. The engraving pulsed red as if they were alive. (Link to pistols: custom-guns/researchsample_engraved2008)

"I don't think this little lady over here appreciates you licking all over here like that." He lifted an arm and put it behind his head. "I'll count to ten and if you're not gone by then, I'm going to murder your ass."He glared. The demon stood up pain forgotten.

"Your him. That faggot and traitor's son. Soul"

"Hey! My old man my have been a little iffy at times but he was not gay. I would know, my room was next to theirs." He shivered. The demon lunged toward him claws sprouting from his fingers. Soul took it all in stride. His back glowed blue as he summoned his sword. Right before the demon hit his mark, Soul blocked him with his sword and effortlessly pushed the demon off of him knocking it into a wall. Soul raced toward the demon that was scrambling to get up and aimed for his head. The demon jumped out the way before the blade plunged through his skull. The demon began to twitch rapidly and grow twice its size tearing its clothes to pieces. It's skin started erode off its body leaving a skeleton body. As the body stopped decaying, the face seemed to continue to melt. "Ugh man that's disgusting" he said. The demon ran up to him ready to strike but Soul dodged. He then sliced the demons head off it's body. The head itself flew over Soul and in the process it covered Soul in its blood and guts. "Oh come on"he shouted.

"We have found you. Master Asura will have your head" the demon's head hissed. Soul shot the demon's head making it burn to ashes.

"Whatever" he looked over to the woman who had finally woken her friend up. "Hey can I borrow your jacket or something so i can get this gunk off me?" He asked. The girls slowly backed up and then ran screaming as if he was the demon attacking them. "Just great. I save their asses and they can't even bother sparing one jacket so I can wipe my face." He ran a hand through his hair and forgot it was covered in demon blood. "Huh? Fuck It's in my hair wait eww I smell like shit"

* * *

**Um yeah I didn't really plan this chapter to turn out this way but it did anyway. Whatever it's just the prologue though. Nothin to worry about. Thanks for reading. See Ya Soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah I'm back. It took me a while. This story seems to have come to me different from my other one. With my other story it was just one huge spill that I just typed but with this it's all over the place. I literally have written bits of pieces for chapters that should be at the end or the middle of the series. Weird. Oh Yeah I haven't given up on my other story though. I was just overly concerned with this one and hadn't had time to work on that last chapter. Now that I'm finished I can start it. It should be out in a few days. Now for my thank yous to my wonderful and amazing viewers.**

**Thank you Guest for your review. I didn't even realize it until I reread Demon's tamer. I wasn't trying to copy the outfit though. I just needed a way to show how his tattoos reacted when weapons were summoned. Like in Devil May Cry. That's not his regular outfit. I don't know about the other fanfictions your talking about so can you please tell me about them in your next review.**

**Thank you for the story follow AlyCatt14**

**Thank you for the story favorite and follow Arkangelsouls**

**Thanks for the story follow NekoInya**

**Thanks for the review Mitsuki Night**

**Thanks for the story fav and follow darkangel565**

**Thank you for the review, author fav and story fav beautiful-note2895**

**Thank you to all the readers and vistors too. You don't know how great it makes me feel when you read my stories and favorite them. Especially when you fav me the author. I swear everytime I see that author fav or alert I get up and start dancing. My friends and family are starting to think I'm losing it though XD**

**Now that that's done. On to the story**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

_A small white-haired child walked through the hallways of a large Victorian estate. He took no interest in the priceless artifacts and paintings that surrounded him. When he reached the music room of the glorious home, he was met with a older boy who looked very much like him sitting on the knee of another gentleman who was sitting in front of a Steinway & Sons piano. He seemed to be trying to teach the young man a song. The boy slammed his hands down on the keys, producing a loud and harsh sound. _

_"I can't do it. The piano sucks anyway"he huffed. The younger boy walked into the room. _

_"Don't blame the piano cause you suck at it. You can't be as cool as I am with it." The boy mocked. _

_"Whatever Soul. Everybody knows the violin is better than the piano." _

_"No it's not Wes. Violins are for pansies. Pianos are the manly instruments. Right Dad?" Soul asked. His father began to look between them with a very worried expression. _

_"Well eh um"he spoke timidly. _

_"Dad the violin is better than the piano right?" Wes asked. _

_"Eh um" _

_"Boys stop bothering your father and go get dressed. The guests will be arriving soon. And Soul you will wear a suit. No buts about it." Their mother said. Soul frowned as Wes snickered at him. "Wes I don't see anything funny so please stop chuckling." Soul smirked."You two can go now." _

_"Yes mother" they said in unison and both began to leave to get dressed. Their father let out a sigh in relief. _

_"Thank you. I didn't know what I'd do if you didn't come in. Those boys always have to compete in something."he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. _

_"Yes well boys will be boys. Dante" she frowned. He noticed her sudden mood change. _

_"Annabelle? Is something wrong?" He asked. _

_"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."she answered. _

_"Everything will be fine. He will never find us here so stop worrying about it we have guests coming." He rubbed her back reassuringly. _

_"You're right. I'll just go ahead and get ready. You coming?" _

_"No I have something to do." _

_"Okay" she kissed his cheek and began to leave the room. When she left, Dante frowned and picked up the phone that was in the room. _

_"Yes master. Is there anything I can do for you?" _

_"Yes. Can you go around the estate and check the barrier. Once you do that strengthen it" _

_"But Master what about the guests coming?" _

_"I'll meet them before they reach it. As long as I'm with them the barrier should let them pass." _

_"As you wish Master" Dante hung up and sighed. 'I hope nothing goes wrong and it was just her being too worried.' He thought. _

* * *

_The doorbell rang. _

_"Boys come down stairs and greet the guests please." Annabelle yelled up the stairs. Not too long after, you could see Soul and Wes racing down the stairs, pushing and shoving, trying to be the first to reach the bottom. "Boys" she yelled with a disapproving frown. They immediately straightened up and walked down the rest of the stairs in a dignified manner. A man with red shoulder length hair that was tied in a ponytail and blue-green eyes came through the door. He was accompanied by a beautiful woman with long ash blonde hair and forest green eyes. _

_"Hello Mrs. Evans it's a pleasure to meet you" the man said as he shook her hand. _

_"The pleasure is mine Mr. Albarn" she replied. She turned to the woman beside him. "You must be his beautiful wife Kami Albarn" _

_"Yes. That is I." She replied as she shook her hand. Kami then turned to the young boys who were sneaking small shoves at each other without their mother noticing. "And who might you two gentleman be." _

_"I'm Wesley Evans"he said as he bowed. _

_"Nice to meet you and you are?" She said. _

_"I'm Soul Evans" he said as he grinned wildly at her. _

_"Soul your teeth" Wes whispered. Soul closed his mouth and sheepishly turned away. Kami noticing the now tense atmosphere, she asked him what was wrong. _

_"Because it scares people, I was told not to show my teeth." He shamefully said. _

_"Well I'm not afraid of your teeth." She said. Soul looked up in disbelief. _

_"Really?"he asked. _

_"Yes. In fact I think they're cool" Soul beamed with happiness. "I have a daughter about your age who would also think the same thing." _

_"Eww girls are disgusting." Soul said with a look of loathing. Spirit began to mumble about how white haired octopus heads had no right to talk about his wonderful daughter. "I heard that pervy old man." Soul shouted. _

_"Why you little-" Kami turned to her husband glaring at him so bad that if looks could kill he would have been pulverized on the spot. _

_"Spirit please refrain from using such language in front of the children" _

_"Yes of course."he shivered. _

_"It seems everyone has exchanged pleasantries" Dante said as he gave his coat to the family butler. _

_"We can now go ahead to the dining hall." Annabelle announced. Once everyone was seated, dinner was served and the children left for bed, the adults began the conversation they had planned to discuss. _

_"About the marriage proposal" Dante started. _

_"Ah yes about that. When my daughter comes of age, I was hoping to give her hand to your youngest son" Kami proclaimed. _

_"I'm fine with that. When should we tell the-" their conversation was cut off when the ground began to rumble. The butler charged into the room. His chest heaving from running to them. _

_"Master! They have found us" he collapsed onto the floor. _

_"Crap! How did they find us with the barrier put up. The only one who could destroy would be" He trailed off as his eyes widened drastically."Asura" he whispered. _

_"Shit Dante go grab your sons and hide them. We'll hold the demons back as long as we can. Kami call Stein and tell him Plan B is initiated" Spirit demanded. As everyone scrambled to do what he told them, he summoned his scythe and posted himself at the door. The ground began to shake even more and a disembodied voice screamed KILL THEM. "God dammit demons. Can you leave me alone for five seconds"he shouted. A mass horde of lessor demons, Known as Stygians entered the house. They resembled cracked porcelain dolls filled with a demonic black fluid, with steam punk-style weapons grafted to their arms. Since they were weak demons, Spirit was able to destroy all of them in mere minutes. Kami returned to him a second later. _

_"It has been done" she said as he glanced at her. She then summoned her sword and stood guard beside him. _

_"This sure does bring back memories of the war doesn't it" he asked as he turned to her. "Yes it does. Except last time I was against you and I kicked your ass. I still don't understand how you fell for me at that moment though." _

_"That's because I like my women strong-willed and ruthless" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Is that so" she replied. They moved closer to each other and shared a kiss. This would probably their last so they made it count. It was filled with their love for each other and their sadness that they may be apart after this. It also was filled with the gratefulness to the other for helping created such a beautiful daughter. As they parted more demons finally arrived. They looked to them still wrapped in each others arm. _

_"You ready" he whispered. _

_"Always have been" she replied. They both got into their fighting stances and yelled. _

_"Let's go!" _

* * *

_Dante and Annabelle raced up the stairs to their children's rooms. "Annabelle I'll get Wes. You go and get Soul. We will meet in the basement" he shouted as he continued running to Wes's room. Annabelle ran into Soul's room and to his bed. Despite everything going on she still smiled at her son who was sleeping peacefully. She nudged him until he woke up. _

_"Come on Soul. You need to get up. We have to go." _

_"Where are we going?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. _

_"Somewhere Now just hurry up and come on" She picked up her son and began to run down the stairs. She ran to the study and looked at the bookcase. After she chose the right book the bookcase moved revealing a stairway. (Yea I did the cliche secret stairway behind the bookcase thing Got a problem?)_

_"Wait Mom what about Wes and Dad?" _

_"It' okay sweetie. They are on their way now" she said as she continued walking down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, the lanterns lit up revealing a huge steel door. She closed her eyes and her hands began to glow red as if fire was emitting from them. The door glowed red and then it opened. Soul looked at her in amazement. _

_"That's so cool Mom! Can you teach me to do that?"he asked. _

_"It's not the time Soul" she said as she closed the door behind her. They went into a huge room with no windows and marble pillars that ran from the ceiling to the floor. In the middle of the room was a huge table and some chairs and a couch. Not to long after they arrived, so did Dante with Wes following close behind him. _

_"Great everyone's here" _

_Meanwhile upstairs Kami and Spirit were killing every single demon that dared to come through the door as merciless as they could. _

_"Is this all he sent after us" Spirit chuckled. _

_"I know right. I could do this all day" Kami laughed. Right then a huge group of scarves swarmed into the room. They began to wrap around Kami. _

_"Kami!" Spirit yelled as he ran to her but the scarves wrapped around his arms and legs. They pinned him the wall and covered his mouth to stop his yelling. A very thin and pale young man walked into the room. The scarves that were wrapped around them seemed to be connected to the scarves around his neck. He seemed to be wearing multiple shirts covered by one red and black stripped blazer. He also wore extremely large black slacks that were too big for his body. On his forehead was an eye tattooed. His hair also had the same eye shape on each strand. Even his pupils had the eye in them. He made his scarves hold Spirit in front of him. _

_"He he he I got you" Asura chuckled. "Anything to say for yourself, General Spirit Albarn." _

_"Fuck You"he shouted as he spit on him. _

_"Tsk Tsk that just won't do. Let's see if I can change your little attitude" Asura began to tighten the scarves around Kami. _

_"AUGHhhhHHHHH!"she yelled in pain. _

_"STOP ITTTTTT!"Spirit screamed. _

_"Nahh, I think I'm enjoying myself right now"Asura said with a sinister grin. _

_"I'LL KILL YOUUU" Spirit shouted. _

_"Oh really now" Asura wrapped Kami fully in his scarves. He then squeezed her till he heard a sickening crunch and her screams went quiet. _

_"Oops I seemed to have squeezed too hard. Well whatever it was just a despicable angel."Asura said. _

_"KAAAAMMIIIIIII!" Spirit shouted. Asura let go off him. Spirit just dropped to the floor like a useless doll. His eyes were empty and his body slumped. He lost everything. He couldn't go back to his daughter or that would put her life in danger. All he had left was Kami and she was now dead. He lost his will to survive. Asura lowered himself to Spirit's level. _

_"You never betray a demon king. Ever" he began to cackle madly as he walked away. "Arrest him. I'll deal with him later." _

* * *

_Dante began to comfort his family. Telling them everything would be okay and that he couldn't find them there. A loud crash emitted throughout the room. Blood began to drip on Soul's face and he looked up to find the source. He wish he hadn't. What he saw would haunt him for life. There in front of him was his father Dante with a hand going through his chest. In that hand was none other than his heart. The hand crushed the heart spraying blood over everyone. Asura smiled at them and threw their father's body across the room. _

_"PAPPAAA!" Soul screamed. They all backed away from the man who killed him. _

_"Angels everywhere. I will never understand why my demons turn to such disgusting creatures." Asura said as he cleaned his nails. _

_"Get behind me"Annabelle said. As quick as they could, Soul and Wes followed their mother's orders. Asura turned to her and smiled. _

_"Ah there you are my lost mistress. Your sisters have been so worried about you. Oh how sad they will be when I tell them I had to kill you since you disobeyed me." Asura said as he touched her jaw affectionately. Wes walked from behind his mother and kicked Asura. _

_"Wesley!" she shouted. _

_"Don't touch my mom" he said. Asura became infuriated and marched up to him. _

_"You damn brat"he yelled as he picked him up and threw him across the room making his back hit the edge off the table successfully breaking his spine. _

_"No!" Annabelle shouted as she summoned her scythe and charged Asura. She swung down on him but he dodged. Using the momentum from her swing she front flipped and landed a hit on his shoulder, slowly cutting him in half. He grabbed her staff with his free arm and tossed her across the room. Her back hit the wall, knocking the wind out of her. He wrapped his scarves around her neck and limbs. _

_"Really is this the best I can get from my strongest concubine. He really has softened you up. So sad to see you go." With a flick of his wrist tore the limbs off her body leaving a bloody carcass behind. His hell-hounds approached him salivating at the presence of her dead body. "You may eat them" The hounds quickly ran to the bodies of Annabelle and Dante and began to feast on them. "Now to deal with you children" he turned around expecting to see the two boys still there but they were gone. "Shit FIND THEM" he demanded his demons. _

* * *

_Soul was running as fast as he could with Wes on his back. He had to get as far away as possible from the mansion. "Wes, It'll be okay. I'll find some help and get you fixed up"Soul said as he continued running through the forest. "I promise"_

* * *

Soul woke up from his dream. For awhile he always seemed to have that dream when he went to sleep. He could always remember it so clearly as if it happened just the day before. He got up out of his bed and stretched. He looked at the clock and it read 12:00 pm. 'Seems like I've got plenty of time for a quick shower before he starts nagging.' he thought. Beside him a cat mewed.

"Hey Blair" he said as he scratched under her chin. She began to purr. He then walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. As he stood there letting the hot water run down his body he couldn't help but think about why he was having the dreams all of a sudden. What do they mean? Is something going to happen?' he thought. He got out the shower and quickly dried off. When he got back to his room he got dressed. He wore some black jeans and a red t-shirt. Over that was a black blazer. He also wore a black head band to keep his hair out of his way. Once he was finished getting dressed he grabbed his keys and left the apartment. He decided to forgo his motorcycle and walk instead since the place he needed to go wasn't that far.

* * *

On his way he was bombarded with whispers of 'Is that him?' and 'I heard he attacked someone. Scary right?'. 'I guess I shoulda wore my beanie' he thought. Having white hair really made him stand out since everyone knew the tale of the white-haired demon. Soul sighed as another person decided to move away from him at an unnecessary distance. In order to not have to deal with the constant stares and whispers, he sped-walked all the way to his destination. When he got there he quickly unlocked the door and closed it behind his. As he caught his breath a shock of white peeked into the hallway.

"Soul is that you?" he asked. Soul moved from the door and walked to the room where the voice came from.

"Yeah it's me Wes"he answered.

"So you finally showed up. Hmm actually you're early for once" Wes said.

"Whatever. What are you doing? Soul asked as he looked down at Wes. Wes was sitting on the floor surrounded by different books. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and blue denim jeans. He continued reading the book as he pushed up the glasses he wore.

"I'm doing a little studying" Wes replied. Soul got a better look to see what the books were about.

"Really? Talismans and witchcraft? You becoming an exorcist or something?"

"No little brother. I'm trying to see if they can help me with something else. Now stop your snooping and bring me my chair" he demanded. What Wes meant was his wheelchair. After he was thrown by Asura and saved by Soul, the doctors weren't able to fully repair his spine. This left him paralyzed from the waist down. Soul grabbed the wheelchair and brought it to Wes.

"So what you call me over here for" Soul asked. He picked up a random book and began to skim through it. 'Huh love charms' "Ah I see. You're doing a little bad in the romance department" Soul smirked. Wes looked at him as if he were the dumbest person on the planet.

"No idiot that's not what I need them for. Now the reason I called you was so that you can go to the library and get a certain book for me"he said as he snatched the book Soul was reading. Soul stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay so what's the name of the book?"

"Here" Wes handed him a slip of paper. "I wrote the name of it on this. Don't lose it this time."

"Yea yea quit your nagging"

"Now can you leave. I'm expecting a guest any minute now" Soul raised his eyebrows at him. The doorbell rang. "Ah look they have already arrived. Could you open the door for me?" Soul walked to the door and opened it. There stood a beautiful black-haired woman. Her eyes widened when she noticed Soul standing there. She then saw Wes and walked to him.

"Wow that shocked me. You do look-alike" she said as she kissed his cheek and walked to his living room. Wes smirked at Soul who was still standing there with his mouth agape.

"As you can see, I'm having no trouble what so ever. I may not be able to feel my legs or feet but everything else is fine. If you know what I mean."

"Aww come on Bro. I did not need to know that" Soul said with a look of disgust. Wes snickered and waved him off. He then reached beside and threw something at Soul. "A beanie"Soul said. He looked at Wes questionably.

"Lay low Soul. I saw some spotter demons recently. I think they're looking for you and with your white hair you stick out like a sour thumb"

"Gotcha" Soul began to leave.

"Also no clubbing tonight. They'll probably check there first" Wes shouted after him.

"Okay I got you. Bye Wes" Soul shut the door and sighed. He put his beanie on and began to walk away, mindful of the people around him. Instead of going to the club like he planned, he decided to walk to the local bar for some drinks.

* * *

When he arrived, the smell of old wood and beer filled his nostrils. He got a seat at the bar and asked the bartender for a shot of whiskey. After a while of drinking and watching a random sports team win the championship a new customer walked in the bar. Soul being occupied with what he was doing ignored the person. The person sat at the bar and called to the bartender with a small and silvery voice that was pleasant to the ears. Soul assumed it was a woman speaking. After the woman placed and received her order, she didn't speak for a while so Soul decided she wasn't a suspicious person and continued to watch the game. He was soon interrupted when the woman spoke to him.

"I know who you are Soul" she said. Soul turned around and was met by a small and petite young woman. She had ash blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. She reminded him of someone but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Soul sighed and went back to watching the TV.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but I didn't do anything you are about to accuse me of"He said.

"What I mean is I know what happened to you and your family" Soul quickly turned around and glared at the woman. He reached his hand to his hip where he hid his guns.

"Who are you and what do you want? Depending on your answer I might not kill you" He said. The woman in turn raised her hands up in a sign of peace and surrender.

"Calm down. I'm on your side"

"How do I know you're not lying and you aren't some spotter demon?" Soul was not in the least convinced.

"If I was a spotter demon you would have been attacked by now. As you can see, nothing has happened." Soul relaxed a little.

"Well what do you want?" he asked. Still wary of her presence.

"I need your help" she put her hands in her lap and looked at him directly.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because without us working together, you will never be able to get revenge on him for killing your family" Soul's eyes widen drastically.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because the same person took my parents away from me too. And were the same" She said. She pulled both her hands out for him to see. Both hands began to glow but one was red and the other was blue. Soul eyes widened even more, if that was possible, as he looked to her and back to her hands repeatedly.

"So you're a Nephilim" he whispered.

"Yea"

Soul ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I still don't trust you but I'll listen to whatever you need to say"

"Thanks" She reached a hand out to him. "I'm Maka Albarn" Soul remembered who she looked like now.

'_You must be his beautiful wife Kami Albarn'_

"Yea I'm Soul Evans. Could you be related to someone named Kami perhaps?"he asked as he shook her hand. She looked up at him in shock.

"Yes She was my mother. Have you met her before?"

"Yea a long time ago"

* * *

**Woohoo 4000+ words in the first chapter. Cool right. Oh yea if you're new to me you need to know that I love cliffhangers. So I'm telling you now before you freak out and start flipping tables. Hehe. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. Took me awhile didn't it. Sorry I was trying to see how I was going to close my other story. This story seems to be all I'm thinking about at the moment though which really isn't helping. Thank you guys for waiting patiently for me to upload a new chapter. Just to let you know now Sorry if the characters seem OOCish or Soul seems like he's the king of douchebaggery. And Sorry if there is any awkward grammar. **

**Thank you Jmann23, Nami1415, Miyu Maniac, and LilRed59 for the story follow**

**Thank you for your review LeprechaunGreen Blame the other authors who influenced me with their many cliffhangers.**

**Thank you! beautiful-note2895 you and leprechaun are like my most favorite people in the world right now. I love you guys.**

**Thank you CharmyXcream14 (I love you name), lilanimecrazy88 for the story fav**

**Thanks Mitsuki Night for the review Why don't you create a profile instead of just staying as a guest.**

**Thank you Ash90trendkil for the story fav and follow AND THE AUTHOR FAV AND FOLLOW I LOVE YOUSS**

**Thank you MusicHenni133 for the story fav and follow and the author fav and follow. I LOVE YOUSS TOO. PLUS THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone but Thank you so much guys**

**ON to the story**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

He's spent 30 minutes with this chick and he already wants to jump out the window. How can one person be so hardheaded and stubborn. Maybe he shouldn't have let her come to his apartment or maybe he shouldn't have agreed to listen to her. Period. But right now, he could do nothing but glare at her as menacing as he could. She didn't look like she would back down anytime soon, so he decided to maybe calm down before she finds a way to aggravate him more. He sighed and sat back on his couch.

"What makes you think I will risk my life to go against the demon king?"he asked with a look of disbelief.

"But I heard that you did it before. Why can't you do it now?"she grumbled. She folded her arms and pouted.

"Yea I did. But what you didn't hear was that I almost died trying to do it. And I didn't even get anywhere before I got my ass kicked"

"That was because you probably didn't have a plan and just rushed in there. If you agree to help me do it we could do it with no problem"she pleaded.

"What makes you think I want to work with you. As you can see I'm the loner type. I work alone" She narrowed her eyes at him and let out a puff of breath. He turned to her clearly not intimidated by the scowl she was throwing his way."Sorry trust issues"

"Ughh well what else were you planning to do for the rest of your life? Spend your time drinking and sleeping with random women like you have been doing?"

Soul reclined back in the couch and folded his hands behind his head. "That's what I was planning to do. Pretty good deal, don't you think?" he smirked. Her jaw clenched and she turned her nose up at him in disgust.

"Men" she spat. Soul grinned.

"Hmm do I sense jealousy from Tiny-Tits over there?" He smirked. Her head snapped towards him, preparing to shout at him; she froze.

"There here" She began to frantically look around the room with a worried expression. She then turned to Soul. "How long ago did you fight that demon you told me about?" she asked. She walked to the window and checked the streets.

"Uhh about three days ago" He answered with a confused expression.

"Did it by chance recognize who you were?"she turned fully to him.

"I don't kno- wait it did say something. Something about how Asura found me and he will have my head or something like that why?" he questioned. She grabbed her cloak and started towards the door. Realizing he was still on the couch waiting for watching her, she turned to him.

"Come on. It's not safe here. I know somewhere we can go and plus I need you to meet someone. We have to go. Now" Soul reluctantly followed her to the door.

"When we get to where ever you plan on taking us you will answer all of my questions"he demanded as he passed her.

"That's fine. The person I'm taking you to will be able to explain better than I could anyway"She began after him.

* * *

They both walked down the street trying to blend in with the crowd and not get spotted. Soul followed behind Maka since she was the only one of them who knew how to get to where they were going. As Soul was walking beside her, he glanced at her and finally got a good look at her. She was wearing what he assumed was a forest green bikini top that was shaped like angel wings. She didn't have that much in the chest area but the bikini still seemed to compliment her, he thought. She also wore forest green short shorts with a silver belt that had a buckle shaped like wings, displaying her mile long legs. The black cloak she was wearing over it had white wings stenciled on the back with coat tails that reached mid-thigh. Her hair was left straight. She also wore black low heeled boots that went to her knees. They had a stripe of white around the middle and the tops were formed like wings. 'Hmm seems like she as an angel obsession. Her personality doesn't fit though' he thought. He was taken out of his thoughts when she shoved something in his hands.

"Here where those glasses. Your eyes stand out too much. And don't get any ideas, I'm only doing this to try to disguise us better" After saying that she took his arm and put it around her as she moved closer to him. She also wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on" she began walking again with him beside her. For a second she thought she saw his cheeks blush a little and an expression of shock on his face but when she fully turned to him, he still had his blank and passive face on.

"And why do we have to do this?" he asked.

"You see that man with the white shirt over there? The one who is walking in our direction?" Soul looked up and saw who she was talking about. The man looked strange and for a split second Soul saw his body change from human to something else.

"He's a demon"Soul spoke.

"Correct but to be more precise, he is a spotter demon. Demons that walk around disguised as humans and when they see enemies, Us, they call for reinforcements"

"Oh...crap"

"Crap exactly. Just don't make any sudden movements when we pass him and we'll be okay. You got those glasses on?"

"Yeah"

"Good" They continued walking down the sidewalk. The demon was slowly making its way towards them. It must have sensed their presence called it began to look around searching for something. When they finally reached it, the demon looked at them as they were walking by. Soul's heart started beating faster, adrenaline kicking in, in anticipation of a battle and Maka's hand kept clenching and unclenching on his jacket. When they were a small distance away the demon must have deemed them unsuspicious since it turned back and kept walking to where it was previously going. Soul sighed in relief and Maka let go of him. She turned back to see where the demon was going and watched as it passed through the doors to Soul's apartment complex.

"That must have been the demon I sensed in when we were inside" He raised an eyebrow at her and she turned back around.

The rest of the walk was mostly a silent journey except on small instances when Soul tried to engage in small talk. Like now.

"Soo what's up with the outfit?" he asked. "What do you mean?"she turned, giving him her full attention. "Don't you think it's a little revealing?" She unconsciously straightened up her cloak. "Not really. I wear clothes like this all the time except the bikini top. The outfit I'm wearing now is my battle outfit" He gave her a confused gaze. Having such minuscule clothing didn't really seem like a good battle outfit.

"Isn't that a little reckless to wear your battle outfit and it doesn't really have all that much protection" "Since I'm quick and _efficient_ enough to kill my foes without alerting them to my presence, Asura still doesn't even know I exist. And also I feel the less clothing I have the easier it is the move freely and silently. Plus you can't be talking since I heard you fight in just pants and sneakers" He seemed to feel that efficient comment was an insult toward him. "I'm just saying, you might be giving men a whole nother impression on who you are" She frowned and was about to snap at him but she stopped and smirked at him.

"Why are you so concerned about what other people think about me Soul?" He quickly compressed the blush that was trying to appear on his face. "Tch whatever. The only reason I mentioned the outfit was because I didn't think it would be cool if some old pedophile kidnapped you since he thought were some kid with a body like yours. Hah as if I care about you. I only concern myself with experienced women" Feeling like he won the argument, he lifted his head in a sign of pride and kept walking. Until Maka grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her level. She licked the shell of his ear and whispered to him in a seductive voice. "Who said I wasn't experienced?" Soul gulped. She let him go and continued walking. After a while she turned around. "You gonna stand there like a dumbass or are you gonna come on?"she yelled. Soul woke from his trance and quickly caught up to her. She could she the light blush on his cheeks and it made her chuckle.

* * *

When they finally got to the place Soul looked up at the exterior and raised both of his eyebrows in shock. There was a large building that was grey and resembled a hospital and house joined. The building was covered in tons on stitch marks. The trees that surrounded the home had branches shaped like arrows. And there was also an arrow motif in the entrance of it. The house gave of a haunted and creepy aura which made Soul question Maka if this was actually the place they were supposed to be going to. She replied yes and produced a key from inside of her cloak. She opened the door and turned to Soul waiting for him to go ahead inside. After hesitating three times he finally managed to walk into the establishment. She closed the door and flipped something on the wall to the right which cut on the lights in the hallway. Just like the outside of the house, the walls were gray and had stitches on them.

"What the hell" Soul said. "The owner has a huge obsession with science and dissection. Follow me" She said as she began walking down the hallway. He began observing all the rooms and surroundings he passed while he followed her. Most of the rooms he saw where filled with scientific and surgical equipment, as well thousands of books. He passed what he assumed was the living room and kitchen and noticed some furniture and house utensil that didn't really fit with the rest of the dark and creepy decor. There were brightly colored cups on the counter, a red couch and a nice little coffee table in the front of the couch. It seemed like someone had put a feminine touch to it. Further down he noticed another room that was different from the house. It had a soft pink-purple color scheme, with a purplish tiled floor. The room had two windows, one in which a bed was next to and the other had a tidy desk in front of it. Beside the desk on the wall was a calendar. To the left of the desk was a small bedside table and next to it was a purple wardrobe. In front of the wardrobe was a twin sized bed. All in all it seemed like a nice and girly room compared to the rest of the home. Maka stopped in front of it and turned to Soul.

"Wait here" she said as she walked in and closed the door. 'I guess that's her room' he thought. Soul leaned against the wall beside the room. Not too long after Maka walked out of the room. She had changed out of her battle outfit and was now wearing a red plaid skirt and a white blouse. She was in the process of tying the other side of her hair into a pig tail when she continued walking down the hallway. When they reached the end they were met with an empty wall.

"Huh nothings here" he said. She rolled her eyes and pushed a indention in the wall. A small piece of the wall moved and a keypad was revealed. Maka punched in the code and the wall lifted up to a door. Maka opened up and began walking down the stairs. Soul followed and flinched when the door closed by itself and the sound of the wall hitting the floor echoed in the stairway. When they reached the other door at the bottom, Maka opened it to show what he assumed was a huge underground base. As they walked through Soul noticed it was filled with people dressed like scientist or security personel. To his right he heard a loud crash followed by someone shouting 'YAHOO' behind a door. Maka shook her head and mumbled 'Black*Star' under her breath. When they reached some type of lab they both walked in. At the other end of the lab sat a man who seemed to working intently on something. Maka cleared her throat and called over to him.

"Uncle?" The man in question turned around and after seeing that it was Maka that called him, he got up and walked over to them. Soul tensed. 'What the fuck?' he thought. The man in front of them was tall with grayish hair and big, round glasses. He had zig-zag stitches that seemed to be over his body. 'Now I know who the owner of this house is' he thought. He had a large screw that seemed to be going threw his head. He was wearing a stitched up turtle neck sweater, some black slacks and a white stitched lab coat.

"Ahh Maka your back" He said as he ruffled her hair. "I assume this is him?" He nodded towards Soul. "Yup that's him, Uncle Stein" She replied. Stein turned his attention to Soul. He held out a hand for Soul to shake as he smiled at him. "Hello I'm Professor Franken Stein. You can call me Stein" Soul hesitantly grabbed his hand and shocked it.

"Hey I'm Soul Evans" Stein's eyes widened a bit when Soul said his name. He reached a hand to his screw and turned it while being extremely focused on Soul. "That name sounds familiar. Evans. Evans. Now where have I heard that name before...Welp I can't remember. Now back to the reason your here. I take it she has already asked what we need of you" He glanced at Maka and then back to Soul.

"Yeah she did but I didn't say that I would help you guys at all" Stein stared at him in disappointment. "Do you even know what you are?" "Yea I'm a Nephilim" Stein began to walk around the room. "Exactly which is an even better reason for you to join us. Don't you want to be able go places without the worry of being spotted by demons? Don't you want to get revenge for your parents against Asura?" "Tch"Soul replied. Stein sighed. He took off his glasses and began to rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Such potential gone to waste by ignorance. We'll talk about this later. Your welcome to explore the facility but do not leave the premise. I don't want to risk you leading the demons here. If you're hungry, we have of different foods in the cafeteria. Maka will direct you there" Stein turned to Maka and they both nodded in understanding to each other. He then walked back to the other side of the room to continue working. Soul followed Maka as she started to leave the room.

"You don't know what's at stake, do you Soul?" Maka spoke.

"Should I really care?" Maka stopped walking and turned to him. "You're not the only one Asura's after or has hurt. Most of the people here has been effected in some way by the demons. Many of them are orphans or lost their love ones because of him and if we don't do something now, many more will be sacrificed. You and I are the only ones who can defeat him" "Ah you're right both of us can kill him meaning just one of us is just fine" She turned away from him and lowered her head. From behind her, Soul could see her jaw tense and her fists clench. "No, I can't do it alone. We thought that would work before but we were no match for him and his army. He killed everyone. I was able to sneak away unnoticed. You don't know the pain of losing someone close to you and knowing that you could have saved them but was told not to. I can still see her eyes grow dull when I sleep" Maka took a huge breath and let it out. She continued walking, not bothering to make sure Soul was following. 'I guess that's the end of that conversation' he thought.

* * *

When they finally made it to the cafeteria, they saw what they could assume was a brawl going on. There was a huge group of people chanting fight. Neither of them could see who was fighting so they pushed through the crowd to get a look. What they saw was a blue haired young man being pinned by a short-haired blonde who was laughing like a manic.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM YOUR GOD"he shouted. "Liz come get your sister off of me" he turned to another blonde that had short hair and seemed to resemble the shorter blonde. "Maybe if you give her back her giraffe she will let you go"The taller blonde said as she recorded the fight on her cellphone with a mischievous smile. Maka shook her hand and facepalmed beside Soul. Liz spotted Maka and began to walk over to her.

"Hey Maka you're back. Did ya find da guy you were looking for?" "Hey Liz and yea I found him. He's right here"Maka said with an exasperated tone. Liz turned and noticed the guy standing beside Maka who was still watching her sister beat up the other guy on the floor. "Wow he's hot. I bet you had fun with him. Eh?" Liz smirked. Maka's eyes hardened and her jaw clenched. Liz noticed and put on a worried expression. "What's wrong" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it. At least not here anyways"she said. Liz grabbed Maka's arm and began to pull her to a secluded area.

Now bored with the fight, Soul turned and noticed that Maka wasn't near him anymore. Instead of looking for her he decided to go to one of the many fridges and grab something to eat and drink. When he picked what he wanted, a turkey sandwich and two cokes, he walked to an empty booth and sat down. While he was eating he began to ponder about his situation. He didn't know if he should help them or just continue what he been was doing and stay out of trouble. He also thought about what Maka said about the people who work here. If he would help them, maybe he could stop all the demons from taking even more lives and damaging families. 'Maybe I should reconsider my decision 'he thought. 'But first I think I should go find Maka and apologize'. After throwing his trash away and putting the extra soda he had in his pocket he started looking for Maka.

Once he realized he did not know his way around the place since he got lost about three times, he decided to just walk back to Stein's Lab and ask him where she was. When he got there he noticed a sign on the door that said He was in the research room. Soul asked a passerby where exactly that room was and walked to it. Once he got there he noticed Maka sitting on one of the cabinets beside the computer Stein was on.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Stein you were watching me on the day of the fight right?" Maka asked as she began to swing her legs on the cabinet she sat on. "Yes why?" He asked as he continued typing. "So do you know where my parents went?" "Yes, they left to discuss your marriage arrangements with another family that had children of your species"

"What?! Marriage?!"she yelled.

Soul walked into the room and sat on the couch that was in front of the bookshelf. He raised his eyebrow when Maka yelled. Stein became to turn the screw in his head.

"Now that you mention it, I believe they were planning to arrange a marriage between you and their youngest son"  
Soul began to drink the soda he brought with him. Their conversation seemed to piqué his interest.

"Well do you know the name of the family I was supposed to me married into"

"Ah yes I believe they were the Evans family" Soul then spewed his soda all over the place.

"What?!" He shouted. Maka raised an eyebrow at him. "What's your problem?" She asked. "Nothing"he replied.

"Ah now I know why you looked so familiar Soul. You're Soul from the Evans family. The youngest son to be exact."

"Huh?!" Maka shouted as she glanced at Soul.

"Yup Maka. You're looking at the guy your parents were planning to marry you to. Your fiancé Soul Evans" he chuckled.

"Are you serious?!" They yelled in unison.

"Aww so uncool. I was gonna get married to a bookworm" "Huh how did you know I liked to read" "I saw all your books in your room Maka. You're a nerd and you're flat chested. What were my parents thinking?"

"Maka-Chop"

"That's even worse. You're violent too. I would've been in an abusive relationship."

"Maka-Chop" Soul was down for the count.

* * *

Soul woke up to a throbbing head and whispers beside him. He carefully sat up and opened his eyes. He saw Maka staring back at him and beside her was the blue haired guy, who was twirling a small blade in the air with expert skill.

"What do you want? You gonna hit me again?" Soul asked with an attitude. "No actually I came here to see if you were okay and apologize. But seeing as you still wanna act like a stuck up ass hat, I'm not apologizing for nothing" She replied.

"Damn you must have got her pissed" the blue haired guy said as he grinned. "Who the fuck are you anyway?" Soul asked. "I'm Black*Star and I suggest you tone your ass done a little, before I lodge this knife in your chest" He replied with a sadistic smirk. The pupils in his eyes seemed to change into the shape of stars for a second before they went back to normal. "Fuck this I'm leaving" Soul said as he got out of the cot he was in.

"Where are you going?"Maka asked even though she really didn't care where he went. Stein would probably care though.

"That's none of your business. All you need to know is that I'll be safe there" Soul left the room and started on his way.

* * *

**I think I did pretty good on this chapter. Well I have nothing else to say but See ya later guys.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dippity Do Da Day. Hey I'm not dead guys or stuck in a ditch or trapped in a cave...wait scratch that i was stuck in a cave. But after yelling for help and then cursing out my friend for lying and saying she lost the map while we were sperlunking we found a way out. -_- Sorry for taking so long to update. Been really busy and stuff. Like with school and stuff. Uhh thanks guys for reading my last chapter and following/faving me or my story. Happened so long ago that its so far behind in my emails that i dont really feel like going back just to type out each of your names. Sorry. Also thanks for the reviews. If i got any i dont really remember. So on to the story. Sorry for such a short chapter compared to the regular. Really wanted to get this one out to you guys before you freak out. Also currently suffering major writers block for my other story. Dont know why though. i will try to get that out as soon as possible.**

**Don't own Soul Eater wish i did wouldn't have to pay so much money for each volume. Tch**

* * *

"Stupid Soul. Why does he have to be such an asshole? And why the hell do I have to go find him and bring him back?" Maka grumbled to herself as she stomped down the path she saw Soul go. "No Maka Soul can't just leave. He is an important part of the mission and I don't trust him alone. He might do something and get himself killed" She mocked in Stein's voice.

While she was having her little tirade to herself many passerby looked at her with a look of concern and confusion. She responded with a roll of her eyes and kept on walking. She decided to stop and sit on a nearby bench to take a breath and calm down, so that she wouldn't blow up at Soul for leaving and making her come and get him. While she was resting she noticed that she didn't feel the presence of any demons nearby when she usually felt them everywhere. She looked around the crowds and many shops to see if she could sense any of them but she didn't.

As she continued searching to managed to find one demon who was running towards the same direction she was walking before she stopped. The demon was a Dreamrunner, a very strong demon that looks like a human wearing a tattered cloth around its waist and a pale grinning mask. It had a blade in each hand. It wasn't normal for these demons to be in the open and this worried Maka even more. In order to not get caught, she climbed onto the roof of the building to her right and began to follow the demon as it continued to run.

She noticed that the more she followed the demon, the more demons she sensed in the surrounding area. 'This is a very abnormal amount of demons all in one place. Maybe they found something or... Dammit' she thought. She continued scaling the roof tops till she got to where all the demons seemed to be going. As she arrived, she heard gun shots and huge explosions on the ground. She looked down and noticed someone was fighting all the demons. She got a closer look and realized it was Soul fighting and he seemed to be having a hard time, judging by all the cuts and blood on his body.

"Shit"

* * *

When Soul got out of the creepy lab/house thingy (His words), he put his beanie on and began walking towards his brother's house. 'What a fucked up day' he thought. 'First I'm bugged by some random chick who thinks she knows me, then I'm dragged to that creepy place and underground facility, then I meet a weird scientist, I find out I was going to be married to the chick and get hit and threatened later by some blue haired guy. Great. What else can go wrong?'

While he reviewing his day, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and ran into someone. "Ouch. Sorry man, I wasn't looking where I was going" he looked down and saw that his beanie had come off. He then glanced at the man and realized he was actually a spotter demon. 'Fuck' Soul thought.  
"Soul" a disembodied voice yelled.

Soul quickly got up and watched as the world changed to a darker color. The buildings seemed to move and develop a cage around him, trapping him. "I guess I gotta kill you bastards till you let me go. I just can't get a break" Soul said. As he summoned his powers, his outfit began to disappear and his battle outfit replaced it. Tattoos reappeared on his body and they started to glow red.

A scythe that looked exactly like the one that was on his back appeared in his hand. By that time demons had appeared and he was surrounded by a group of Stygian. He twirled his blade in front of him and took a long breath. He then charged toward the group with super human speed slicing through is foes and dodging and countering at the precise moments leaving him undamaged. Behind him a Stygian lunged toward, weapon poised to strike. He quickly turned around and deflected the blow with his blade, slid under the demon, and with a flick of his wrist he cut it in half letting it burn into embers.

As he stood and looked around, he noticed even more demons were coming and stronger ones at that. Which was really weird to him since before after he killed the group of demons he could leave the area but the environment did not change. The enemies that appeared were more Stygian and a new demon called a ravager that resembled a Stygian but was bigger and it's arm was a chainsaw and not a regular blade. Soul had fought these types of demons before and he knew that his scythe didn't have enough stopping power that he needed against them so he summoned another weapon. His tattoos glowed bright blue and a long sword appeared in his hand. He held the blade over his shoulder and crouched in the direction of the new demons.

When one of the demons charged toward him, he shot off in its direction. When he neared the demon he jumped over it, and dodged it's swing by twisting his body in mid-air. In the process of dodging, he was able to easily slice the head off the demon, spraying black blood all over the concrete. Once he landed he kept running towards the other demons, picking them off one by one. When he was done stood there and caught his breath, waiting for the environment to change back but it still didn't. Instead even more demons came, including Dreamrunners which he absolutely hated since they were so strong.

'What the fuck?' he thought. Soul looked at his surroundings to see if he could figure out why all these demons were coming out. He then spotted a demon eye staring at him from inside of one of the cameras that were hanging on lamp posts. Looking at the other lamp posts he realized there were even more eyes looking at him. 'Fuck. Until I destroy them more and more demons will keep coming. But first I got to get rid of these guys so I can get to the cameras' he thought. He quickly began to turn around and start killing all the demons that appeared. The sound of metal clanging and the slurp of blood filled the air as he fought. Everything was going great until the Dreamrunners started to attack too. Whenever he was fighting one, the other would teleport behind him and cut him which lowered his defenses and allowed the one he was fighting to cut him too. After a while of fighting and getting hurt, he jumped back away from the demons he was fighting. He noticed he had only managed to be able to kill a couple ravagers and a lot of the Stygian but more and more were coming. He stood and tried to come up with some plan to help him make it out of this mess in one piece. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure in a cloak on one of the roofs. Turning his head in the direction, he realized it was Maka standing there looking at him. She then disappeared in black smoke. She reappeared near one of one of the cameras and destroyed it. She repeated the process with the rest of the cameras. 'What the hell? She can TELEPORT!? That's not fair' he thought. When she was done she appeared next to him, with her hood on.

"I'll handle the Stygian and Ravagers. You can handle the Dreamrunners."She whispered. "I can't stay here long so when I'm done I'll have to leave. Understand?"

"Yeah" Soul replied. She disappeared again. Soul stood up straight and focused on the Dreamrunners who seemed to have more interest in the cloaked figure. Summoning his blade again, Soul charged towards them, effectively regaining their attention. One of them entered a portal but the other stayed and blocked Soul's attack. After attacking a couple more times and the Dreamrunner successfully blocking, he put a lot of strength in his swing causing the enemy to stumble a bit. Seeing an opening he cut the Dreamrunner diagonally down its chest severely wounded it. Sensing its partner's distress the other Dreamrunner teleported behind Soul and tried to attack him. But since Soul didn't have to worry about being attacked by the other demons he was able to focus well enough to sense the attack. He twirled out of the attack range causing the demon to stab it's partner instead of Soul and kill it. Using the momentum from the dodge, Soul quickly turned and cut the remaining Dreamrunner in half. His sword disappeared and he crouched to catch his breath and look at his wounds to see which would heal quickly and which he should take care of.

He glanced up and noticed Maka was fighting the last of the demons. Her fighting style was graceful and quick leaving her silent and efficient as she mowed down the enemies. If he had super human speed, her speed was on a godly level. Soul barely kept up with her attacks. When she was finished she looked at him and teleported to the roof. The environment changed back to normal except any damage he did was still there. Meaning the roads and sidewalks were cracked and there was debris everywhere. He heard the cop sirens and quickly ran away from the area and to where he was going before.

* * *

Soul opened the door and was met with a very upset Wes. "What the hell Soul? I just looked at the news and it said _another_ terrorist attack from "Soul Eater" caused millions of dollars of damage on the streets. Didn't I tell you to lay low?" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah you did. Now can you move? I'm kinda hurt here" Wes opened the door and saw his body riddled with wounds.

"What happened?!"Wes asked with a worried expression that on a normal day would make Soul laugh, but his body being riddled with wounds didn't make laughing an option.

"I ran into a spotter demon. Whole lot of demons attacked me. Bigger group than normal though" Soul walked in and tried to close the door but a foot blocked him. He opened the door to see Maka standing there. "Oh hell no" Soul tried to shut the door but his brother stopped him.

"Soul stop being an asshole and let her in" Soul reluctantly opened the door so she could walk in. Maka smirked at him, causing him to glare at her. She then turned her attention to Wes. Her eyes widened when she saw his stark resemble to Soul. She didn't hear about anybody other than Soul surviving Asura's attack. Wes extended his hand and gave her a charming and polite smile that Soul rolled his eyes at.

"Hello My name is Wes Evans. I'm Soul's older brother and you are?" He asked. Maka took her hood off and spoke.

"I'm Maka Albarn, an acquaintance of Soul's. It's a pleasure to meet you" She grabbed his hand. Wes pulled her hand and kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush a little.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said. Soul gagged and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.


End file.
